<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last one in Class by Theryyx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738970">Last one in Class</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx'>Theryyx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable, Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Blackwell, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, F/F, Gay, Gay Couple, Lesbians, School, Sweet, class room, lovley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is always the last one wehn its time to leave school and heading home, but today a sweet and lovley blue haird Punk suprise her.</p><p>(no lis or bts events, both are 18)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber &amp; Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last one in Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the bell rings and the other Students rush out of the room, Rachel Amber is always the last one, she makes sure she dont forget anything and sometimes she helps her teachers. Today its Friday and all are happy another stressfull Blackwell week is over, Rachel is too but she check her black school backbag as she hear her history Teacher say nice "I wish you a nice weekend Rachel, we see us on Monday", the blonde with her blue feather earing look up from her Backbag and say nicley back "Thanks Mrs. Hendriks, same to you" and Mrs. Hendriks walks out of the door, some Rachel making sure she has everything and one check the class later some minutes has passed as Rachel hear someone.</p><p>"Why <span class="tlid-translation translation"><span class="">do I know that I'll find you here", the blonde haird girl in her black  skinny jeans with fall black boots and red pullover turn and smile big. There she standing, her blue haird punk girlfriend also known as Chloe Price, leaning in a coole pose against the class door, wearing a washed out grey skinny jeans with sneakers, the black dragon shirt with the blue "hank" blouse and her beanie, Rachel run towards her and hug her tight, saying happy and suprised "what are you doing here, tought we have our traditional you pick me up at the Parking lot thing?" Both looking at each other, Chloe smirks and answer "I tought its time to suprise you" "Suprise is very  well succeeded" Rachel say with a big smile and in her dramatic but lovley actor voice, she grap Chloes hand and leading her to her Table. </span></span></p><p>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation">
    <span class="">The blue haird smiles and say "Of course youre in the first row, glad nothing has changed since im not longer here" Rachel turn her body, smirks "Yeah but I miss haveing my eye watch out for my Punk in the last row" she say loveing and they finally give each other there I have missed you kiss. After the kiss Rachel grap her stuff and notice Chloe looking arround, back to her and say in her dramatic playfull voice "Omg I have to make sure nobody see us making out in the classroom" Rachel start to giggle, press Chloe to her and say also in her dramatic playfull voice "Oh no, then I have to make sure all will see me kissing my girl" both smile at each other and then they have a very hot make out session in the classroom, with some touching each other by the hips, ass and face.</span>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="tlid-translation translation">
    <span class="">After they are finished, Rachel walk with Chloe out to her locker, hand in hand of course. Blackwell is like a ghost school now, no one expect some teachers are here, Rachel put the things she dont need in her locker and then she walk with her girl out of school, on there way to Rachel home to get lunch and more cuddeling and make out seesions over the weekend.</span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>